MAK JUJUNG, SARANGHAE!
by My beauty jeje
Summary: Update chap 2! Kim Jaejoong namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai janda dengan 3 anak, terdampar dikota kejam Jakarta harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya, berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup setelah sang suami meninggal dunia. Dapatkah ia bertahan? YUNJAE fanfiction, warning inside, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Campur aduk, general, Romance, Humor, hurt, angst

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), ga pake EYD! mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

CAST : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Cast lain menyusul

.

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

.

.

_SUMMARY_

_Kim Jaejoong namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai janda dengan 3 anak, terdampar dikota kejam Jakarta harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya, berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup setelah sang suami meninggal dunia. Dapatkah ia bertahan?  
_

.

.

.

.

**MAK JUJUNG, SARANGHAE!  
**

.

.

.

.

"UCHUUUUUUN!"

'...'

"UCHUUUUUUN!"

"Kagak ade mak..."

"UCHUUUUUUN! Ya ampun tuh anak, Uncu, mane hyung kamu haa? pagi-pagi bukannya bantuin orang tua malah ngilang aje ntu anak, ya salam"

"Tauk tuh, tadi keluar aje subuh-subuh kagak bilang-bilang juga, padahal udeh Uncu tanyain deh mak"

Hhhh...

"Ya udeh deh, elu pegang bentar adek lu ye Cu, emak mau masakin kalian nasi goreng kayak biase"

"Nasi goreng lagi ye mak? yang lain nape sih mak?"

"Ya ampun Cu, ini aje kite kudu bersyukur nak, ni ari kite masih bise makan nasi...lu liat aje tetangge kite pagi-pagi malah ada yang cuma bise ngirup aer putih doang, arraso?"

"Arraso mak"

Begitulah kehebohan pagi yang kerap terjadi disebuah rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu namun dengan keadaannya yang rapi dan bersih. Sesosok cantik yang sibuk hilir mudik didalam rumah tersebut sementara bibirnya yang merah ikut sibuk berkomat-kamit entah membicarakan apa saja dengan logat betawinya yang kental

Sosok cantik dengan poni yang dijepit itu kini tengah sibuk memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapan pagi keluarganya, sementara sang anak berpipi gembul berbadan montok yang dipanggilnya dengan panggilan Uncu yang berusia sekitar 9 tahun itu sibuk menjaga sang adik yang masih berusia balita belum genap 2 tahun.

Sesekali sosok cantik yang tak lain adalah ibu mereka itu menoleh mengecek keadaan sang anak balita yang dipercayakan kepada sang kakaknya tadi. Sedikit was-was karena balita yang belum genap berusia 2 tahun itu belum terlalu tegar berjalan, terkadang masih sering terjatuh.

Akhirnya sang ibu yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'emak' itu selesai memasak dan langsung memindahkan nasi goreng tersebut kedalam 4 buah piring berukuran sedang dan meletakkannya diatas meja makan yang berada tak jauh dari dapur mereka yang tak terlalu besar, maklum saja rumah mereka tidaklah terlalu besar juga, hanya kira-kira berukuran 6x5 meter saja. Keluarga yang cukup prihatin.

"Uncu ayo cepetan lu makan ntar telat lagi, adek lu sini..."

"Ye mak"

Si emak cantik yang berkulit putih halus mulus itupun dengan cepat mengambil sang adik dari gendongan kakaknya agar sang kakak yang sudah berseragam sekolah dapat segera meyantap sarapannya dan pergi sekolah.

"Ummaaa..." serta merta sibalita yang berada digendongan sang emak memanggil emaknya dengan sebutan yang asing, sementara tangan mungilnya sibuk menepuk-nepuk dada sang emak.

"Ne, waeyo chagiya?" sang emak cantikpun menjawab dengan bahasa yang berbeda juga, berbeda dengan bahasa yang digunakannya sewaktu berbincang dengan sang kakak.

"Mimik ummaa...mimik..." ujar sang anak digendongan yang terus menepuk-nepuk dada sang emak, sepertinya ia masih menyusu dan ingin segera menghisap benda yang berada didada sang emak.

"Ne, ne...sabar eoh, Imin makan nasi goreng ne? mimiknya nanti aje ye"

"Aniiii, mimik ummaaa"

"Arraso, anak umma kagak sabaran ye..."

Serta merta sang emak menyingkap kaos tipis yang dipakainya dan mendekatkan sang anak yang sudah tidak sabar lagi kedadanya, dan mulailah bibir bocah itu bergoyang-goyang pertanda ia tengah menyedot benda kenyal yang berada didada sang emak, sementara sang emak masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya melipat pakaian-pakaian bersih yang sudah dicuci milik langganannya.

Begitulah kehidupan seorang pria bernama Kim Jaejoong sehari-harinya bersama tiga orang malaikat peninggalan sang suami tercinta yang telah meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Pria? suami?

Yah Kim Jaejoong adalah pria berkebangsaan Korea, bisa dikatakan ia adalah pria dengan segala kelebihan. Lihatlah, ia pria namun memiliki wajah yang luar biasa cantik, mata yang luar biasa indah bulat besar bersinar, bibir yang semerah buah cherry serta kulit yang luar biasa putihnya hingga melebihi putihnya cat tembok rumah Haji Asnawi kepala kampung Bojong, kelurahan Pondok Kelapa, kecamatan Duren Sawit Jakarta Timur tempat sicantik tersebut tinggal bersama tiga anaknya yang alhamdulillah sehat walafiat.

Masih mengenai pria dengan segala kelebihan, ternyata selain dianugerahi wajah cantik yang melebihi kecantikan seorang wanita ternyata Kim Jaejoong dianugerahi juga sebuah rahim yang tumbuh subur didalam tubuhnya yang dikenal dengan istilah _Male Pregnancy_ meskipun Kim Jaejoong bukan pria Korea pertama yang memiliki kelebihan ini.

Pertemuan Kim Jaejoong dengan Choi Siwon anak pengusaha terkenal Korea pemilik perusahaan raksasa penguasa bisnis di Korea yang berbuntut kisah cinta yang tak direstui oleh kedua orang tua Choi Siwon adalah hal yang mengawali terdamparnya pasangan sesama jenis itu di Jakarta kota metropolitan yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya.

Keadaan Kim Jaejoong yang berasal dari keluarga yang tidak terpandang membuat keluarga Choi mati-matian untuk tidak merestui hubungan kedua pria yang saling mencintai itu.

Akhirnya Kim Jaejoong dan Choi Siwon memilih untuk kawin lari saja dan menetap Di Jakarta hingga mereka dikarunia 3 anak yang sehat dan lucu-lucu, mereka adalah, Kim Yoochun 10 tahun yang kerap dipanggil 'Uchun', Kim Junsu 9 tahun yang biasa dipanggil 'Uncu' dan Kim Changmin 1'8 bulan yang mempunyai nama pangilan 'Imin'.

Mengapa anak mereka semua menyandang marga sang umma, bukan marga sang ayah? hal ini dikarenakan keluarga Choi yang merasa kehilangan anak mereka selalu berupaya mencari keberadaan Choi Siwon, hingga untuk menyamarkan jejak keberadaan mereka maka diputuskanlah oleh Jaejoong dan Siwon untuk memberi marga 'Kim' saja kepada 3 anak tersebut.

Karena tinggal dikampung yang mayoritas penghuninya adalah keturunan asli Betawi maka tidaklah heran jika Kim Jaejoong yang sehari-harinya akrab dipanggil 'mak Jujung' itu menjadikan bahasa Betawi sebagai bahasa sehari-harinya. Maklum, ia sudah menjadi warga kampung tersebut semenjak ia menikah dan menetap dikampung itu bersama mendiang suaminya, Choi Siwon.

Meski ditakdirkan memiliki nasib yang tragis dan menyedihkan tak membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong aka mak Jujung menjadi lemah dan menyerah kepada takdirnya, ia selalu berusaha menghadapi kehidupannya dengan sekuat tenaganya demi ketiga malaikat titipan mendiang suami yang sangat dicintainya.

Kim Jaejoong selalu bersyukur dikaruniai wajah dan tubuh yang memikat meski hal itu seringkali membuatnya mengalami kesulitan, terhitung beberapa kali ia hampir terjebak rayuan beberapa orang untuk menjual tubuhnya, untunglah ia masih bisa mengatasinya. Tak ada sedikitpun dibenaknya untuk menjual tubuhnya, ia lebih baik bekerja banting tulang apa saja mencari rejeki yang halal untuk menghidupi anak-anaknya.

Selama ini yang hanya bisa dilakukan Jaejoong adalah menjadi tukang cuci upahan dengan mengambil pakaian-pakaian kotor kerumah-rumah, kemudian menjadi joki dijalur three in one, bahkan tak segan ia mengamen dilampu-lampu merah dengan menggendong Imin sibungsu anak yang paling disayangnya. Tak sedetikpun ia rela meninggalkan anak bungsunya yang masih menyusu kepadanya itu.

Kepada Changmin juga ia sebisanya untuk berkomunikasi dengan memakai bahasa korea dengan tujuan agar ia tidak melupakan bahasa tanah airnya itu, hingga janganlah heran jika Changmin kerap berbicara bahasa korea kepada Jejoong dengan lidah cadelnya. Dan karena Imin jugalah ia bertekad untuk mencari Suami pengganti Siwon yang benar-benar disukai oleh anak bungsunya itu. Imin biasanya akan bersikap kasar kepada pria yang mencoba mendekati ummanya, panggilan bocah tersebut kepada Jaejoong.

Mengapa Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Imin? itu karena tak lama dari Imin lahir Siwon mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia, sehingga Imin hanya merasakan kasih sayang sang ayah sebentar saja, berbeda dengan kedua hyung-nya. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong berjanji akan mencurahkan kasih sayang sebesar-besarnya kepada Imin meski ia juga tetap menyayangi kedua hyungnya yang lain. Untunglah kedua hyung Imin, Uchun dan Uncu memahami hal tersebut dan tidak protes atas kasih sayang berlebih sang emak kepada Imin.

* * *

"Mak aye pulang"

"Ya ampun Uchun, darimane aje nak? buruan gih ntar lu telat lagi, liat Uncu adek lu udeh siap dari tadi ayo noh..."

"Iye mak..."

Jaejoong tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebal lantaran si Uchun anak sulung yang sedari pagi tadi dicarinya baru manampakkan jidatnya (?) cepat-cepat sisulung itu menghambur kekamar mandi lantaran hari yang sudah semakin siang saja, ia mesti cepat-cepat agar tidak terlambat sekolah.

"Cun, lu kemane sih? kok ngilang pagi-pagi?" Jaejoong mencoba bertanya kepada sang putra dengan lemah lembut saat Yoochun tengah menikmati nasi goreng buatannya.

"Anu mak, hehehe...ogah ah, ntar emak marah lagi"

"Marah nape? lu emangnya nape? lu nyolong lagi ye?" Jaejoong sedikit meninggikan suaranya membuat Yoochun yag tadinya sempat cengengesan menjadi tertunduk takut.

"Kagak mak, aye kagak nyolong kok"

"Jadi ape kalo bukan nyolong? biasenye juge lu suka nyolong kan? kemaren ayam haji subekti, kemarennye lagi lu nyolong mangganya mpok nunuk noh, ini ape lagi yang lu colong?" berondong bibir merah dengan Changmin digendongannya semakin membuat sisulung tertunduk ketakutan.

"Kagak mak, aye kagak nyolong...nih mak" Yoochun yang masih tertunduk serta merta menjulurkan sesuatu digenggaman tangannya kepada sang emak.

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak melihat uluran tangan anak sulungnya itu,"Ape tuh?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran dengan dahi yang berkerut sedangkan genggaman tangan Yoochun masih terulur berharap emaknya menerima benda didalam genggamannya.

Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong menerima benda yang berbentuk gumpalan. Uang kertas. Dan Jaejoongpun terpana dengan uang kertas yang berbentuk gumpalan yang sudah berada ditangannya.

"Cun, i-ini a-ape Cun? lu ga nyolong kan? Yoochun hanya menggeleng keras.

"Kagak mak, Uchun sumpeh"

"Jadi, lu dapet darimane nih duit?"

'...'

"Cun, lu jangan boongin emak ye" Yoochun masih terdiam, Jaejoong semakin dibuatnya bingung.

"Uncu denger dari nyak Rohaye barusan katenya Uchun hyung dagang koran mak" tiba-tiba suara nyaring Junsu menimpali menjawab pertanyaan sang emak yang sontak membuat wajah cantik sang emak berubah menjadi sendu.

"Ya ampun Uchuuun, sape yang nyuruh lu buat kerja gituan nak? emak lu ini masih mampu ngidupin lu pada, lu belajar aje yang bener, eoh"

"Ne mak, tapi Uchun emang kepingin bantuin emak, Uchun kasian liat emak pontang-panting sana-sini, mana sambil netekin Imin lagi, lagian ini ga ganggu waktu belajar uchun kok mak" akhirnya bibir Yoochun mampu menjawab gerutuan emaknya dengan lancar.

"Ya udeh, ntar deh kite bahas lagi, sekarang lu ajak adek lu berangkat sekolah noh, liat jam udeh ampir jam tujuh ntar lu telat lagi"

"Ye mak, kite berangkat dulu ye..."

"Ye, ati-ati ye"

_Hhhhh.._.

Helaan nafas Jaejoong mengiringi kepergian kedua putranya setelah keduanya mencium telapak tangan emak mereka. Dengan perasaan miris Jaejoong memandangi gumpalan uang kertas digenggamannya pemberian Yoochun barusan. Hati Jaejoong terasa diiris-iris membayangkan putranya yang masih berada dikelas 5 sekolah dasar itu bekerja menjajakan koran dari rumah-kerumah dari fajar menyingsing hingga hari terang benderang. Tak terasa tetesan bening mengaliri kedua sisi wajah cantiknya.

"Ummaa ujimaa" Changmin yang berada digendongannya berusaha menenangkan sang umma yang dirasanya tengah bersedih.

* * *

_Bang Jali Bang Jali goyangnya bikin hepi_  
_bikin lu ketagihan_  
_semua jadi goyang_

_Bang Jali Bang Jali goyangnya bikin hepi_  
_bikin lu ketagihan_  
_semua jadi riang_

_Assek-assek joss...!_

_daripada nggak olahraga_  
_badan jadi sakit sendiri_  
_goyang mandi tiga kali sehari_  
_penyakit pasti langsung pergi_

_Serrr...serrr..._

"Eh neng, daripada ngamen mending ngikut abang ke Ancol yok...ntar dibayar 500 ribu, hehehe"

"Cantik-cantik kok ngamen sih, mana bawa anak lagi, netekin lagi, ya ampuun kasian banget tuh"

"Tuh cewe cantik ngamen, mane lakinye ye, trus gaya ngamennye kok kayak bencong gitu ye?"

"Gile cantik amat ntu tukang ngamen? mulus lagi kayak orang korea, jangan-jangan itu Song Hye Kyo lagi nyamar?"

Demikianlah sebagian dari sekian banyak bisik-bisik kasak-kusuk orang-orang yang melintas maupun yang berada dilampu merah perempatan sebuah jalan dikeramaian kota Jakarta disiang hari itu.

Kim Jaejoong yang baru saja selesai menyanyikan bait lagu Bang Jali dengan alat musik seadanya yang dibawanya dari rumah bersama Changmin yang setia didalam gendongannya yang sedari tadi belum berhenti menyusu didadanya, pemandangan tersebut tak urung membuat heboh para pemakai jalan yang menyaksikan pemandangan dada mulus Kim Jaejoong tersebut. Ia-pun tak luput dari godaan laki-laki iseng yang terhipnotis akan kecantikan dan kemulusannya.

Para aki-aki, pedagang asongan, abang tukang gorengan, tukang somay, supir bus, supir taksi dan semua yang berkelamin laki-laki hanya dapat meneguk air liurnya saja saat melihat sicantik Jaejoong yang dengan santainya memamerkan dada berisinya yang tengah disedot oleh sang anak didepan khalayak ramai. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang menyangka jika kemungkinan Jaejoong adalah seorang artis yang tengah melakukan Syuting reality show dijalan itu.

Kim Jaejoong hanya berlalu cuek. Ia-pun segera beranjak dengan berjalan kaki menuju jalur_ three in one_ tempat biasa ia mangkal menjajakan dirinya sebagai joki dijalur tersebut.

Lebih dari 30 menit Jaejoong dan Changmin yang sudah tertidur digendongannya menunggu mobil yang berhenti dan membutuhkan jasanya. Keadaan jalan hari itu tumben cukup sepi sehingga Jaejoong sudah berdiri agak lama dan mulai kelelahan, berapa kali ia membenarkan dan mengencangkan kain gendongan Changmin, anak itu sudah lumayan berat. Matahari menyinari kota Jakarta dikawasan Kebayoran sore hari itu lumayan terik.

Hingga sebuah mobil Audi hitam berhenti tepat didepan sicantik mak Jujung kita bermaksud memakai jasanya sebagai joki dijalur Three In One yang mengharuskan penumpang mobil dijalur tersebut minimal 3 orang.

Tampak dua orang yang berada didalam mobil mewah itu, sang supir yang berada dibelakang kemudi dan sang Tuan yang berada dibangku belakang, duduk santai dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang berbentuk hati dan setitik tahi lalat diujung kirinya tampak terkatup rapat dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

Jaejoong-pun segera masuk dan duduk dengan posisi disebelah sang majikan dibangku belakang.

"S-Sore T-Tuan" ucap Jaejoong canggung dibalas anggukan singkat dari sipemilik bibir hati, ia berada tepat disebelah kanan pria yang diakuinya lumayan tampan, hampir setampan mendiang suaminya, Choi Siwon (menurut mak Jujung loh... .).

Selanjutnya perjalanan Kim Jaejoong diwarnai keheningan dan kecanggungan, tak sedikitpun Tuan tampan tersebut mengajak Jaejoong bicara, ia hanya sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya saja. Ditengah perjalanan Changmin terbangun, Jaejoong sedikit bersyukur setidaknya ia bisa bercanda bersama Changmin.

"Ummaa, mimik" ternyata Changmin kembali teringat dengan benda kesayangannya. Jaejoong merasa sangat malu jika harus mengeluarkan dadanya dihadapan Tuan tampan tersebut. Entah mengapa ia merasa malu diahadapan orang itu.

"Imin mimiknya tunggu kita turun saja, arraso?" bujuk Jaejoong perlahan, seraya mengusap rambut halus Changmin.

"Anii umma, ciyohhh" Changmin ternyata merasa sangat kehausan. Tuan disebelahnya sedikit menoleh, seperti nya ada yang menyita perhatiannya.

"Gwaenchana baby, tunggu sebentar lagi, ottokhe?"

"Anii, aniii, Ciyoooh, hiks..." Changmin-pun mulai mengamuk.

"Korea?"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba pria yang berada disebelah Jaejoong menyebutkan negara asalnya, tentu membuat Jaejoong merasa heran.

"Kudengar kau dan anakmu itu berbicara bahasa korea, apakah benar?" akhirnya pria tampan itu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"N-Ne tuan, aye berasal dari sono" jawab Jaejoong takut-takut dengan logat betawinya tanpa memandang pria disebelahnya.

"kalau begitu kita berasal dari negara yang sama" ujar pria itu kemudian.

"Jinjja?" ucap Jaejoong antusias hingga ia memakai bahasa korea lagi.

"Ne, perkenalkan...Jung Yunho Imnida"

.

.

.

**tbc?/end?/keep?/delete?**

**Palembang, 25 januari 2014**

.

.

Niat awal pingin bikin ff dengan nuansa yang lain, maafkanlah dengan segala keterbatasan saya jika ff ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan, awalnya ingin bikin ff koplak, kok jadinya malah angst, hahaha...itung-itung buat hadiah ulang tahun emak kite aje yee...^^

Maafkan jika logat betawi dan keadaan kota Jakarta yang saya buat tidak memenuhi standar readers, itu adalah usaha saya yang paling maksimal. Ampuni saya, Juseyo...hehehe

Ada yang masih menginginkan saya malanjutkan ff ngawur ini?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Campur aduk, general, Romance, Humor, hurt, angst

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), ga pake EYD! mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

CAST : Jung Yunho, Kim (Choi) Jaejoong, Kim (Choi) Yoochun, Kim (choi) Junsu, Kim (Choi) Changmin, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Kwon Boa, Choi Hyoje, dll

Cast lain menyusul

Pairing

YunJae only

.

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

.

.

_SUMMARY_

_Kim Jaejoong namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai janda dengan 3 anak, terdampar dikota kejam Jakarta harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya, berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup setelah sang suami meninggal dunia. Dapatkah ia bertahan?  
_

_._

_._

**_Chap sebelumnya_**

_Selanjutnya perjalanan Kim Jaejoong diwarnai keheningan dan kecanggungan, tak sedikitpun Tuan tampan tersebut mengajak Jaejoong bicara, ia hanya sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya saja. Ditengah perjalanan Changmin terbangun, Jaejoong sedikit bersyukur setidaknya ia bisa bercanda bersama Changmin._

_"Ummaa, mimik" ternyata Changmin kembali teringat dengan benda kesayangannya. Jaejoong merasa sangat malu jika harus mengeluarkan dadanya dihadapan Tuan tampan tersebut. Entah mengapa ia merasa malu diahadapan orang itu._

_"Imin mimiknya tunggu kita turun saja, arraso?" bujuk Jaejoong perlahan, seraya mengusap rambut halus Changmin._

_"Anii umma, ciyohhh" Changmin ternyata merasa sangat kehausan. Tuan disebelahnya sedikit menoleh, seperti nya ada yang menyita perhatiannya._

_"Gwaenchana baby, tunggu sebentar lagi, ottokhe?"_

_"Anii, aniii, Ciyoooh, hiks..." Changmin-pun mulai mengamuk._

_"Korea?"_

_"Eh?"_

_Tiba-tiba pria yang berada disebelah Jaejoong menyebutkan negara asalnya, tentu membuat Jaejoong merasa heran._

_"Kudengar kau dan anakmu itu berbicara bahasa korea, apakah benar?" akhirnya pria tampan itu mengulangi pertanyaannya._

_"N-Ne tuan, aye berasal dari sono" jawab Jaejoong takut-takut dengan logat betawinya tanpa memandang pria disebelahnya._

_"kalau begitu kita berasal dari negara yang sama" ujar pria itu kemudian._

_"Jinjja?" ucap Jaejoong antusias hingga ia memakai bahasa korea lagi._

_"Ne, perkenalkan...Jung Yunho Imnida"_

.

.

.

.

**MAK JUJUNG, SARANGHAE!  
**

.

.

.

.

"A-Aye Kim Jaejoong Imnida tuan"

"J-Jaejoong?"

"Ne tuan, ntu name aye, tapi orang-orang dikampung mah biasenye manggil aye mak Jujung hehehe"

"Namja, eoh?"

"Ne, nan namja ya, Tuan..."

"Mwo?"

"Ummaaa, mimikkk! hiks...hiks..."

"Ne, ne chagi, sabar, eoh? _aish Imin kagak sabar aje nih anak, kagak tau situasi_"

Bibir cherry itu menggumam pelan sembari memutar sedikit arah duduknya menjadi agak membelakangi namja tampan yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Jung Yunho yang saat ini tengah terbengong-bengong lantaran mendengar pengakuan Kim Jaejoong yang ternyata seorang laki-laki, sejenis dengannya.

_Sreettt~_

"Yah..yah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Yunho begitu terperanjat saat dilihatnya jari jemari gemulai nan putih milik Jaejoong membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya, tentu saja ia hendak menyusui Changmin yang sudah ngamuk sejak tadi.

"Mianhe tuan, anak aye mau menyusu, aye ijin menyusui disini, bolehkah?" Jaejoong menghentikan sementara pergerakan jemarinya.

"Menyusui? k-kau m-menyusui? Aishh jinjjaa" Yunho berujar frustasi saat dengan santainya Jaejoong minta ijin untuk menyusui anaknya, jelas saja itu menuai tanda tanya besar, bukankah ia seorang namja?

Yunho mengurut pelan pelipisnya, sungguh kejadian luar biasa yang ia temui, laki-laki, berwajah cantik, punya anak, menyusui pula. Komplit.

"N-ne tuan, aye menyusui"

"Jangan katakan kalau kau yang melahirkan anak ini" desis Yunho bertambah tak percaya dengan kenyataan dihadapannya, bocah yang berada digendongan laki-laki cantik itu mulai menyusu didada-nya, bahkan suara decakannya terdengar jelas ditelinga Yunho pertanda banyaknya cairan yang berada didada sicantik berbibir merah itu, meski Yunho tak dapat melihat dengan jelas lantaran Jaejoong memutar arah duduknya kearah jendela, sedikit membelakanginya.

"Mianhe tuan, memang aye yang mengandung dan ngelahirin anak-anak aye"

"Anak-anak?" bibir berbentuk hati itu terperangah.

"Ne, nih si Imin punye dua hyung-nye tuan, anak aye semua ada tiga, hehehe" jawab Jaejoong sedikit tersipu.

"Mwoya, kau memiliki tiga anak? b-berarti s-suami-mu?"

"Aye jande tuan, bapaknye anak-anak margenye Choi meninggal waktu Imin masih umur 3 bulan tuan" seketika raut wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi sendu, menyebabkan tatapan iba dari kedua mata sipit disebelahnya.

"Umm, mianhe, nan jeongmal mianhe Jaejoong ah"

"Gwaenchana, tuan"

Raut tampan itu serta merta menghilangkan tatapan sendunya, menggantinya perlahan dengan tatapan kekaguman, betapa ia sangat mengagumi orang yang baru beberapa menit dikenalnya ini. Seorang yang berjuang sendiri menghidupi ketiga anaknya tak peduli meski harus bekerja dijalanan seperti ini.

Yunho terus memperhatikan bagaimana seorang namja didekatnya ini menyusui dan berusaha menidurkan balita yang berada dalam gendongannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, tampak surai hitam Jaejoong yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya saat ia menundukkan kepalanya bersenandung kecil melantunkan lagu nina bobo agar Changmin lekas tertidur, beruntung mereka tengah berada didalam sebuah mobil yang mewah hingga untuk sementara waktu mereka tidak akan merasa kepanasan atau kehujanan.

Perlahan kedua mata bening bocah yang belum genap berusia 2 tahun itupun menutup erat pertanda mimpi segera menyinggahinya.

"Umm, anak umma sudah tertidur ternyata" suara halus dan merdu milik sicantik itu saat mendengar dengkuran halus sang buah hati didalam pelukannya meski bibir sang balita masih saja terus bergerak menyedot dada ranumnya.

Bibir hati itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman saat mengingat status sicantik disebelahnya ini. Seorang janda.

Selanjutnya sepanjang sisa perjalanan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong dan tentu saja bersama sopir pribadi Yunho diwarnai kebisuan dan keheningan, tak terdengar celotehan dari bibir Changmin lantaran bocah tersebut masih menikmati mimpi indahnya.

Hingga mobil tersebut telah memasuki jalur bebas 3 in 1. Jaejoong tampak tengah bersiap-siap untuk lekas-lekas turun dari mobil mewah itu, beruntung kemejanya telah rapi terkancing seperti semula, Changmin baru saja berhenti menyusu meski masih tertidur nyenyak digendongan Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mengetahui gelagat Jaejoong yang akan segera turun dari mobil hingga diperempatan lampu merah menjadi sedikit was-was dan sedikit tak rela (?) jika sicantik Kim Jaejoong a.k.a mak Jujung begitu singkat menemani perjalanannya siang itu, jarak kekantornya masih lumayan jauh.

"Ehm...tuan, aye turun diperempatan depan ono ye" ujar sicantik memberanikan diri membuka suaranya, dirinya sedikit segan melihat wajah datar namja tampan disebelahnya. Benar saja, Yunho bahkan seolah tak mendengar ucapannya barusan. menyadari itu, Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk menegur sopir tampan yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri.

"Pak supir, ntar aye diturunin diperempatan depan ye"

"Ehm" ucapan Jaejoong hanya dibalas deheman berat sisopir pribadi.

"Umm, mengapa terlalu terburu-buru Jaejoong shi...disini terlalu ramai, aniya Han gege?"

"Ne tuan" si sopir yang yang dipanggil Han gege itu mengangguk tanpa bermaksud memelankan laju mobilnya sedikitpun padahal mereka telah melewati perempatan jalan yang dimaksud Jaejoong barusan.

Wajah cantik itu sedikit kebingungan.

"Umm, t-tapi tuan aye mesti mengganti popok anak aye, sudah penuh" ucap sicantik terbata, sedikit takut.

"Ahh, kalau begitu kau ganti popoknya dikantorku saja, tidak baik menganti popok anakmu dijalanan, lagian ehmm..dompetku tinggal dikantor, jadi aku tak bisa membayarmu disini Jae" wajah cantik itu tertunduk ragu, seakan tak mempercayai ucapan lelaki tampan disebelahnya.

"T-Tapi, tuan..." ragu Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menculikmu kok, jika kau tak tahu jalan pulang, aku sendiri nanti yang akan mengantarmu pulang"

_Blusss~_

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba wajah cantik mak Junjung kita ini merona seperti diberi pemerah pipi mendengar janji Tuan Jung yang akan mengantarnya sendiri pulang.

"A-Arraso tuan"

* * *

**Jung's Plaza**

Jaejoong tak henti berdecak kagum melihat bangunan megah yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya, disinilah ia berada tepat didepan bangunan pencakar langit yang bermerk 'Plaza Jung' yang terletak dikawasan bisnis kota metropolitan Jakarta. ( maaf eke ngarang)

Setelah sopir menurunkan Jaejoong dan Tuan Jung didepan lobby gedung, maka Jaejoong hanya dapat membuntuti langkah tegap pria yang berjalan didepannya. Sepanjang jalan Jaejoong yang masih betah menggendong Changmin hanya menundukkan wajah cantiknya saat menyadari semua wajah didalam lobby gedung itu tertuju kepadanya.

Jaejoong yang tidak bodoh menyadari posisi seorang Jung Yunho digedung ini saat semua karyawan didalam gedung itu berpapasan dengannya pasti menyempatkan diri untuk membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat kepada pria yang mungkin berumur kurang dari 30 tahun tersebut.

Tentu saja setelah membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Tuan Jung kedua pasang mata mereka tak lepas menatap sosok yang menguntit Presiden Direktur perusahaan raksasa dari Korea itu, seakan bertanya-tanya siapakah sosok dekil yang selalu membuntuti atasan tertinggi mereka tersebut.

_"Paling-paling keluarganya dari kampung, kampung korea kayaknya, diliat dari kulitnya"_

_"Kalau menurutku, palingan gembel dijalanan yang dipungut tuan Jung"_

_"Gembel mana ada yang mulus gitu"_

_"Ahh, barangkali pengasuh anaknya Tuan Jung"_

_"Huss, Tuan Jung perjaka ting-ting tauk!"_

_"Ssstt...sssttt...sssttt"_

Begitulah sekilas bisik-bisik sumbang para karyawan gedung megah itu seputar sosok dekil namun cantik (?) yang selalu mengekori kemana-pun Tuan Jung atasan mereka melangkah.

Hingga disini Yunho dan Jaejoong berada.

**Ting~**

Jaejoong memperhatikan angka yang tertera persis diatas pintu lift yang mereka tumpangi, saat ini mereka sudah berada dilantai 20 gedung pencakar langit tersebut. Tampaknya lantai tersebut adalah lantai tujuan mereka karena Yunho membiarkan pintunya terbuka.

"Kajja, disinilah kantorku, maaf membuatmu tak nyaman, karyawanku pasti merasa heran, aku tak pernah mengajak seseorang sebelumnya"

"Gwaenchana tuan, harusnye aye turun dijalan tadi aje tuan" Jaejoong merasa tidak enak.

"Ahh sudah, tidak usah kau pedulikan mereka, kajja masuklah ini ruanganku, kau boleh mengganti popok anakmu diatas sofa itu, kasihan dia masih tertidur nyenyak" ujar Yunho ramah, hatinya masih sedikit bingung mengapa ia bertingkah begitu baik dan ramah kepada orang asing yang sangat berbeda tingkat ekonomi dengannya itu, terlebih orang itu baru saja dikenalnya.

Mungkin karena melihat senyum tulus yang selalu diberikan Jaejoong, hati dingin eksekutif muda itu sedikit mencair. Seluruh karyawannya mengenal Jung Yunho adalah namja dingin dan kaku, meski memang ramah kepada siapa saja, tapi ia benar-benar tidak mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"N-Ne, gomawo tuan..."

Jaejoong kembali terperangah saat melihat keadaan ruangan yang baru saja dibuka Yunho, ruangan yang lebih seperti apartemen mewah karena ukurannya yang sangat luas, bahkan ada dua set kursi sofa empuk didalamnya, sebuah TV LED berukuran besar tertempel didindingnya, belum lagi furniture modern serta arsitektur berkelas yang mendesain setiap ruangannya yang bukan menyerupai kantor lagi saking nyamannya, bahkan ruangan tersebut memilki pantry yang bisa dipakai sebagai tempat memasak.

Jaejoong mengamati papan nama yang terletak diatas meja kerja milik Yunho, ia membaca dalam hati tulisan yang tertera disana, '_Jung Yunho Presiden Direktur'_

Tubuh kekar Yunho berjalan kearah belakang ruangan itu, tampaknya yang menjadi tujuannya adalah pantry, ia sepertinya hendak mengambil minuman dingin dari dalam kulkas besar yang berada disana.

"Umm Jaejoong shi, kau bisa...Mwoya! mengapa duduk disana? Aigoo..."

"Tidak apa-apa tuan biar disini aje, ntar kursinye kotor, sayang, hehehe"

Betapa kagetnya wajah tampan Yunho saat keluar dari pantry dengan membawa kaleng minuman dingin ia mendapati Jaejoong tengah duduk dilantai dingin ruangan kantornya, membaringkan Changmin disana dan mulai mengganti popok balita itu yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Yunho yang tidak tega melihat kedua beranak yang duduk dilantai dingin itu langsung menuju tempat dimana Jaejoong berada, menghampiri sicantik yang hampir selesai memasangkan popok langsung pakai ketubuh Changmin yang masih betah tertidur nyenyak meski hanya beralas lantai dingin.

_Srettt~_

"Kajja, duduklah diatas sofa itu, kasihan anakmu, Jaejoong ah" tanpa diduga sama sekali tangan kekar Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong hingga ia terbangun dari posisinya yang duduk mengepor dilantai mengkilat itu.

Jaejoong yang tak siap menyebabkan tubuhnya sedikit limbung, untunglah ia telah selesai mengganti popok Changmin, kalau tidak bisa-bisa tubuh bocah itu dapat ikut tertarik juga. Jaejoong kini berdiri dengan posisi sempoyongan karena ditarik paksa oleh tangan kekar milik Yunho, sehingga tubuh mungilnya hilang keseimbangan jadi dalam hitungan beberapa menit lagi bisa dipastikan tubuhnya akan terlempar kembali diatas lantai dingin dan mengkilat itu.

Yunho yang tak ingin membiarkan tubuh mungil Jaejoong terjatuh dengan sigap meraih pinggang kecil tersebut dan menahannya, untuk beberapa detik Yunho dan Jaejoong terpaku pada posisi mereka, mata besar dan indah Jaejoong menatap tepat kedalam sepasang manik mata musang milik Yunho, sejenak keduanya terpaku mengagumi keindahan pandangannya.

"Oppaaa"

Yunjae masih dalam posisi yang 'berbahaya' tatkala masuk tanpa permisi seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang bertubuh mungil kedalam ruangan tepat disaat pasangan YunJae tengah mengagumi keindahan wajah mereka masing-masing.

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung kembali pada posisi mereka semula, Jaejoong segera kembali ketempatnya semula membaringkan anaknya yang pulas seraya menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila atas peristiwa barusan yang dialaminya bersama sang Presiden direktur. Sementara wanita yang baru saja mengganggu YunJae moment barusan hanya menatap kearah Jaejoong tak suka.

"Boa ya" bibir hati Yunho menggumamkan nama wanita yang baru saja masuk tanpa permisi tersebut yang kini tengah bersandar pada pintu masuk ruangannya, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada seraya memperhatikan sosok Jaejoong dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya.

"Nugu ya?" ujar wanita itu menatap Jaejoong dengan dagu terangkat.

Merasa diperhatikan, Jaejoong hanya terdiam sembari meraih tubuh mungil Changmin kembali kedalam gendongannya, seakan ingin memberikan perlindungan kepada sang bocah tanpa dosa itu jika tiba-tiba terjadi hal yaang tidak diinginkannya.

"Dia, ehm...Kim Jaejoong saudara satu negara kita" suara bass Yunho menyebutkan nama Jaejoong yang segera membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah wanita yang bernama Boa tersebut.

"Kim Jaejoong? namja?" wajah cantik Boa meneliti setiap lekuk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ne, namja ya" kali ini bibir cherry Jaejoong yang menjawab nada heran Boa.

"Dia namja istimewa, anak itu anak kandungnya yang dikandung dan dilahirkannya dari rahimnya sendiri" Yunho membeberkan keistimewaan Jaejoong agar wanita tersebut mengetahui siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya.

"Pria melahirkan? dan kau percaya oppa? cihh, dijaman begini masih saja oppa percaya dengan hal mustahil seperti itu, oppa tahu? sekarang banyak sekali bayi-bayi dan balita disewakan dan dibawa oleh penyewanya untuk mengemis dijalanan seperti yang dilakukan namja ini, apalagi orang-orang akan mengira dia seorang wanita, ck...pintar sekali"

"Boa, jaga ucapanmu!" suara bass Yunho terdengar lantang membentak Boa yang dengan santainya menghina Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar menahan emosi-nya perlahan-lahan beranjak dari posisinya dilantai dengan wajah yang terus tertunduk, ia tak memiliki keberanian sedikitpun untuk menatap kedua orang dihadapannya itu. Sementara Jung Yunho berusaha menahan emosinya akibat hinaan yang baru saja diberikan Boa kepada Jaejoong, ia merasa sangat iba dengan pria yang diakuinya bahkan lebih cantik dari wanita yang telah menghinanya itu.

"Oppa, kau membela orang yang bahkan baru kau kenal hanya karena ia berasal dari negara yang sama? ingat oppa, aku ini tunangan-mu, dan kita akan segera menikah!"

**Deg!**

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhir dari bibir wanita cantik dan berkelas dihadapannya, entah mengapa dadanya terasa sakit sekali, dipeluknya erat-erat Changmin yang masih betah tertidur didekapannya, perlahan tubuh langsing mulus-nya melangkah menjauh dari kedua makhluk yang tak sepadan dengan-nya tersebut.

"Mianhe tuan, aye pamit pulang, gomawo atas kebaikannya, anneyong" suara halus Jaejoong berpamitan seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Yunho yang masih ternganga tak percaya akan ucapan kasar Boa barusan.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong berlalu dari hadapan Yunho yang masih terpaku ditempatnya hingga baru tersadar saat Jaejoong telah berada tepat didepan pintu lift yang sama saat awal mereka tiba dilantai itu, menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Yunho berusaha mengejar sosok Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk menekan-nekan tombol lift tersebut.

"Jae, chakkaman! jebbal..."

"Yah oppa! mau kemana kau, aku ini tunanganmu, untuk apa mempedulikan namja menjijikkan itu, yah!" teriakan histeris Boa sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh presiden direktur perusahaan tampan yang terus mengejar keberadaan sosok Jaejoong.

Seolah tak mendengarkan apa-apa Jaejoong terus menekan tombol tersebut hingga pintu lift terbuka perlahan, tubuh mungil Jaejoong langsung memasuki benda berbentuk kubus itu dan segera menekan tombol untuk menutup pintunya disaat yang bersamaan Yunho tiba didepan lift tersebut.

"Jae, mianhe, chakkaman jebbalyo..." Yunho terus menerus menekan tombol lift agar pintu yang sudah separuh terutup itu kembali terbuka, namun Jaejoong terus menekan tombol yang berada didalam lift itu hingga pintunya terus bergerak tertutup.

"Jae! jebbal...aku belum membay...aishhh, DAMN!" Yunho menendang pintu lift tersebut sekuat tenaganya setelah usahanya tak menemukan hasil lantaran pintu lift telah benar-benar tertutup.

Yunho menjambak rambutnya kasar, kemudian ia segera berlari kearah lain dimana terdapat lift yang lainnya meski jaraknya cukup jauh, namun masih berada satu lantai dilantai tempatnya berada.

Hosh...hosh...hosh

Nafas terengah Yunho saat tiba didepan pintu lift satunya, dengan tidak sabar jarinya menekan tombol lift tersebut agar segera tiba dilobby gedung dan bertemu Jaejoong, bahkan ia belum sama sekali membayar jasa pria cantik itu.

**Ting~**

Akhirnya benda yang ditunggu Yunho tiba juga, pintu terbuka menampakkan beberapa orang yang menumpang didalam lift tersebut yang tentu saja akan menghambat waktu Yunho tiba di lobby karena lift itu harus mampir dilantai tujuan orang-orang yang tengah membungkukkan badan kearahnya saat ini.

"Keluar kalian semua, aku buru-buru" titah sang atasan tertinggi di gedung tersebut yang disambut anggukan patuh semua yang berada didalam disusul satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari dalam benda kubus tersebut. Yunho segera masuk dengan wajah dinginnya ia segera menekan tombol turun dengan tujuan lobby.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong yang kebetulan berada seorang diri didalam lift yang ditumpanginya tak dapat mencegah airmata yang mulai menetes dikedua pipi mulusnya, berulang kali disekanya cairan bening itu agar tak terlihat orang lain nantinya jika ia tengah menangis, bibir bawahnya digigitnya dengan keras agar dapat mengurangi sakit didadanya.

"Hiks...Siwonnie"

Disaat seperti ini hanya mendiang suaminya yang selalu diingatnya.

**Ting~**

Pintu lift terbuka menandakan ia telah sampai di lobby tujuannya, sedikit celingak-celinguk Jaejoong mengingat-ingat darimana mereka masuk tadi, dengan langkah terburu ia segera menuju pintu keluar yang berjarak cukup jauh dari jalan raya.

Jaejoong mendesah lega saat tiba diluar gedung pencakar langit tersebut, menolehkan sedikit kepalanya menatap gedung megah itu, dalam hatinya ia berkata jika tempat itu memang bukan tempat yang cocok baginya, kenagan itu kembali dari awal masalahnya saat kedua orang tua Siwon yang menentang hubungan mereka. Yah siapa yang tidak mengenal **Choi Corp,** perusahaan raksasa penguasa seantero Korea.

Sementara itu Yunho yang baru saja tiba di lobby gedung melangkah terburu-buru seperti orang kebingungan menimbulkan kecurigaan para karyawannya yang berbisik-bisik heran melihat tingkahnya yang seperti orang linglung, hingga seorang petugas keamanan mendekatinya.

"Maaf tuan Jung, ada yang bisa saya bantu, anda terlihat seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu" sapa satpam tersebut ramah.

"Ah ya, aku mencari umm, wanita...ya wanita yang menggendong anaknya, apakah ia melewati pintu ini? sebab aku yakin ia baru saja tiba di lobby ini tak lama sebelum aku tiba" satpam tersebut tampak berpikir sebentar berusaha mengingat karena tak sedikit orang yang lalu lalang lewat didepannya.

"Umm, ya tuan sepertinya saya ingat, dan orang tersebut sudah sejak tadi berjalan kearah jalan raya tersebut" ujar si satpam seraya menunjuk kearah tepat dimana Jaejoong menghilang.

Yunho hanya dapat tertunduk lemas, tak ada harapan lagi untuk kembali bertemu seorang Kim Jaejoong, sicantik yang secara jujur dikaguminya meski mereka baru saja bertemu. Sosok yang kuat menghadapi takdirnya seorang diri, berjuang hanya demi anak-anaknya meski terdampar jauh dari tanah kelahirannya.

Tak mempunyai alamat, hanya berbekal nama, Yunho pesimis akan berjumpa kembali dengan sicantik dengan senyumnya yang tulus tersebut.

Dengan langkah gontai Yunho kembali menuju kedalam gedung, namun tujuannya bukan keruangan-nya karena ia yakin Boa, wanita yang ditunangkan dengannya oleh orang tuanya itu pasti masih berada diruangan tersebut.

Namja tampan berperawakan tegap itu akhirnya memutar langkahnya menuju kantin.

* * *

Jaejoong melangkah santai bersama Changmin digendongannya yang kini tengah asyik kembali menyusu didada-nya setelah 2 jam perjalanan mereka menumpang kendaraan umum dari gedung Jung hingga mereka kini telah memasuki gerbang kampung mereka sendiri. Changmin yang nyaman dalam dekapan sang umma terus menyesap nikmat cairan kegemarannya sambil mendengarkan senandung merdu yang keluar dari bibir merah Kim Jaejoong sang umma.

Tampak beberapa pemuda diujung gang yang biasa dilewati Jaejoong jika habis bekerja dijalanan menuju rumahnya. Pemuda-pemuda tersebut tampak berlomba-lomba ingin merebut perhatian dari bunga kampung yang sebentar lagi akan lewat.

Tap..tap..tap

Langkah perlahan Jaejoong mendekati lokasi dimana pemuda-pemuda tersebut berkumpul, Jaejoong terus menundukkan wajahnya, kebiasaan khasnya jika merasa tak percaya diri.

"Numpang lewat ye bang..." Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat permisi saat melintas tepat dihadapan pemuda-pemuda kampung yang heboh sendiri saat melihat sang janda yang dipercaya sebagai Janda kembang kampung mereka. Harumnya nama Mak Jujung sebagai jandai kembang dikampung ini terkenal sampai ke beberapa kampung tetangga.

"Dari mane aje mak Jujung, ehek" tanya salah satu dari pemuda tersebut yang dketahui bernama Syafei, ia memberanikan diri menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah melangkah perlahan.

Saat berada didekat Mak Jujung Syafei berkali-kali mengucap syukur dalam hatinya lantaran secara langsung ia disuguhkan pemandanga surga dimana ia dapat melihat dari jarak yang begitu dekat dada montok dan mulus mak Jujung yang tengah 'netekin' Imin anaknya.

_Glek~_

'Bujubuneng tuh dade, Jupe mah lewaaat' batin Syafei dalam hatinya.

"Biase bang, kerja dijalanan, cari rejeki buat anak-anak" jawab Jaejoong tertunduk malu sembari menutupi dada mulusnya dari tatapan jelalatan Syafei yang hampir mengeluarkan ilernya.

"Mak Jujung, aye ga nolak kalo Imin minta gantiin posisinye, hehehe" lanjut Syafei tak tahu malu menuai protes dari semua pemuda-pemuda yang berada disana.

"Mesum loh Fe'i! Huuuuu"

Syafei hanya mendelik tak suka saat mendapat cacian dan hinaan dari teman-teman sekampungnya, bahkan diantara mereka ada yang tega melemparinya dengan kotoran ayam. hoekkss.

"Mak Jujung mah doyannya yang tampang Korea tauk! bukannya nyang korengan kayak lu, Fe'i! hahaha"

Jaejoong hanya dapat tertawa dan tersipu malu mendengar celotehan lucu para pemuda tersebut, dengan sebelah tangannya yang menutupi bibir cherry-nya, siapa yang tak tahan melihat wajah cantik sempurna dengan kulit yang halus mulus tersebut jika melintas didepan mata, hanya karena ingin menikmati wajah cantik dan tubuh mulus Jaejoong yang dikenal dengan panggilan mak Jujung itulah pemuda-pemuda tersebut selalu berkumpul tepat dilokasi yang biasa dilewati Jaejoong setiap sorenya sepulangnya dari jalanan.

Semenjak menjanda Jaejoong selalu menjadi buah bibir warga kampungnya, tak sedikit yang terang-terangan mengutarakan isi hatinya untuk menjadikannya kekasih atau istri, bahkan ada yang bermaksud menjadikannya sebagai istri kedua. Namun tak satu-pun yang mendapat balasan positif dari pria yang kecantikannya diatas rata-rata itu. Mak Jujung selalu menolak dengan halus dan sopan.

"Mak...mak...mak Jujung!"

Jaejoong baru saja akan mengetuk pintu rumahnya ketika tiba-tiba dari arah belakang datang tergopoh-gopoh mpok Yati yang terlihat sangat panik. Jaejoong menatap heran wajah mpok Yati yang masih ngos-ngosan dihadapannya.

"Nape mpok?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"A-Anu mak...si Uchun"

"Uchun? nape tuh anak?" ujar Jaejoong penasaran mendengar mpok Yti menyebutkan nama anak sulungnya.

"N-Ntu mak, Uchun dikeroyok sama anak kampung sebelah"

"Mwoyaa, dimane sekarang ntu anak mpok? ya ampun Uchuuun" Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya sampai-sampai berteriak panik.

"Ntuh mak, dilapangan, si Uncu disane juge, buruan sono gih, sinih biar Imin sama aye aje, kasian Uchun"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Jaejoong segera menyerahkan Imin kegendongan mpok Yati, tak menghiraukan jerit tangis sibocah yang tak mau berpisah dengan ummanya, dengan langkah terburu dan nafas memburu cepat-cepat Jaejoong menyusul ketempat dimana Yoochun dan Junsu sang buah hatinya berada.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

"Chuuuun, Chuuun...ya ampuun Chun, kagak jera lu ye bikin emak lu jantungan mulu...nape Chun? liat muke luh bonyok gini, hiks...tega lu ye bikin emak lu suseh aje, hiks..."

Jaejoong yang akhirnya menemukan keberadaan Yoochun dan Junsu dilapangan tak jauh dari rumahnya menangis sesenggukan melihat keadaan putra sulungnya yang wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi, habis dikeroyok anak kampung sebelah. Sementara Junsu sedari tadi telah menangis sesenggukan tak tega melihat keadaan hyung-nya yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Gwaenchana mak, uljima ne...aye ga pape kok mak, mereka cemen semua kok, beraninye keroyokan aje" Uchun berusaha membuat emaknya tak terlalu khawatir dengan bersikap sok tangguh.

"Yaelah Chun, bonyok gini lu bilang kaga nape-nape, ga usah diladenin nape? lu ga kasian adek lu? untung mereka ga ngapa-ngapain si Uncu, hhhh" Jaejoong mendesah berat sembari mengusap wajah penuh memar Yoochun dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan penuh perhatian. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat keadaan anak kandungnya yang sedemikian menyedihkan itu.

"Mak sebenernye mereka gangguin aye duluan, trus Uchun hyung datang nolongin aye mak" Junsu tertunduk mengutarakan kejadian sebenarnya yang menimpa dirinya bersama Yoochun hyung-nya.

"Gangguin lu pegimane Cu?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Mereka ngatain aye pantat bebek mak sewaktu aye maen sepakbola disini" jelas Uncu sembari masih tertunduk.

"Trus?"

"Trus Uchun hyung datang, lah mereka malah ngatain Uchun hyung, mak"

"Ngatain ape memangnye?"

"Mereka ngatain hyung jidat lapangan terbang gitu mak" jawab Junsu jujur, menuai gelengan kepala Jaejoong.

"Trus nape malah hyung-lu yang dikeroyok?" tanya Jaejoong masih penasaran.

"Itu karena mereka udah kelewatan mak, mereka sampe ngatain emak juge"

"Mwo? ngatain ape memangnye?"

"Katenye emak kite banci kaleng" ucap Junsu pelan bertambah dalam menundukkan wajahnya, tangisnya yang tadi sudah mereda kini kembali terdengar lagi.

Jaejoong hanya dapat menggeleng pelan, betapa berat menjadi seorang yang istimewa meski hinaan tak kunjung habis menghampirinya, bahkan kedua anak kandungnya yang tak berdosa ini turut terkena imbasnya turut merasakan hinaan tersebut.

"Hhhh, kalian ga seharusnye emosi, yang mereka katakan itu semua bener kan, lah emak lu emang laki, nape?" Jaejoong berusaha menguatkan dan membesarkan hati kedua putranya.

"Ye mak, tapi mereka pade cemen mak, nah aye cuman jawab satu kali aje, mereka udeh pade ngeroyok" Sahut Uchun membela dirinya.

"Mang lu jawab ape?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aye cuman jawab gini mak, emak gue emang laki, tapi mukenye lebih cakep dari emak lu pade, bapak lu lu pade aje demen sama emak gue, hehehe" jawab Yoochun enteng menuai kekehan dibibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Ah jinjja? lu jawab begitu Chun? pantesan lu dikeroyok, hahaha" tawa Jaejoong keras mendengar pengakuan Yoochun.

"Ihh emak, anak gantengnye dikeroyok kok malah cekikikan" rengut Yoochun merajuk.

Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya, meraih kedua tangan putra kesayangannya, mengusap lembut surai hitam keduanya, bibir cherry itupun mengulas senyum tipisnya.

"Chun, Cu, emak yakin babe lu disono pasti bangga liat anak-anaknye yang ganteng-ganteng ini, ingat ga lu Chun pesen babe luh yang gantengnye kagak ade tandingannye ntu?"

"Inget mak"

"Ape coba"

"Umm, meski kite miskin, kite mesti lapangin hati kite" jawab Uchun lancar, mengingat pesan terakhir babehnya, Siwon.

"Nah ntu lu inget Chun, jangan ngelapangin jidat lu doang Chun, hati lu lapangin, dibesarin, jadi biar emak lu dihina orang, ya terime aje...emang ntu kenyataannye, arraso?"

"Arraso mak"

"Saranghae, emak sayang lu pade..."

"Nado mak"

Jawaban serempak dari bibir Yoochun dan Junsu mengakhiri perbincangan JaeYooSu ditanah lapang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Jaejoong memeluk erat kedua buah hatinya dengan perasaan haru, setitik airmata tampak disudut bola mata indah pria cantik yang kerap mendapat hinaan tersebut. Entah mengapa hinaan demi hinaan malah menjadikan hatinya semakin kuat menghadapi kehidupan kejam dikota metropolitan tempatnya terdampar saat ini.

'Wonnie ah, lihatlah mereka tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang tegar' cherry merah itu tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

"Han gege, apa kau yakin disini tempat ia biasa mengamen?"

"Ne tuan, sepertinya iya, karena menurut informasi dari sesama pengamen, mak Jujung juga biasa mengamen diperempatan ini"

"Hhhh, aku heran mengapa ia tak pernah muncul dijalur 3 in 1 yang biasanya, apa dia sengaja menghindariku"

Bibir hati itu menggumam pelan mengeluarkan kekesalan dihatinya, bagaimana tidak, hari ini sudah 3 kali ia dan sopir pribadinya bolak-balik diperempatan lampu merah yang berada tak jauh dari jalur 3 in 1 saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pemilik sepasang mata indah yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-nya selama beberapa malam ini.

Yunho merasa sangat bersalah sekali setelah kejadian dikantornya yang menyebabkan Jaejoong, pria cantik itu melarikan diri karena merasa tidak tahan atas hinaan Boa, gadis tunangannya.

Yunho memijit pelan keningnya, bahkan ia belum makan sama sekali siang ini. Keinginan Yunho untuk bertemu kembali dengan janda cantik tersebut sangatlah besar, ini dibuktikannya selama 3 hari berturut-turut ia dan sopir pribadinya bolak-balik mengitari area dimana Jaejoong biasanya mangkal. Yunho yang tak terlalu hapal lika-liku kota Jakarta selalu mengajak sopir pribadinya yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Han gege' karena pria tampan yang seumuran dengannya itu berkebangsaan Cina.

Tak terasa sudah hampir 3 jam mereka mengitari kawasan padat kendaraan tersebut, hingga akhirnya...

_Biasanya tak pakai minyak wangi_  
_ Biasanya tak suka begitu_  
_ Saya cemburu, saya curiga_  
_ Takutnya ada main di sana_

_Solali lali, ola ola la_  
_ Solali lali, ola ola la_

_ Biasanya tak pakai minyak rambut_  
_ Biasanya tak seperti itu_  
_ Saya gelisah, tak enak hati_  
_ Takutnya ada cinta yang lain_

_ Solali lali, ola ola la_  
_ Solali lali, ola ola la_

_Serrr...serrr..._

"Jaejoong ah..."

.

.

.

.

**tebece**

**tambah gaje? alhamdulillah yaa^^  
**

**review yee...*cium atu-atu**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE**

Tadinya ff Love Me yang bakalan dipublish duluan, tapi dukungan dari saudari **Maria** (fb) malah membuat saya menyelesaikan ff ini dalam waktu yang lumayan singkat. Hal itu membuktikan betapa sebuah dukungan dapat membangkitkan semangat saya yang (sebenarnya) dalam kondisi yang kurang sehat, hehehe *curcol.

Baiklah, sejujurnya dari hati saya yang paling dalam ingin menyampaikan rasa terimakasih kepada semua (70 orang) yang memberi reviewnya pada chap yang lalu, dan saat ini saya masih mengharapkan bentuk penghargaannya yang berupa review...*tetep

Saat ini saya tengah mengusahakan mengetik ff saya yang lain :)

*DeepBowing*


End file.
